


You Stay With The Family

by Aletriix



Category: You Stay With The Family
Genre: F/M, Gay, M/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aletriix/pseuds/Aletriix
Summary: The Vermeers family is one of the most powerful families in New York, hell, even America. The family is run by none other than Pennela "Penny" Vermeers, a terrifying woman to have as an enemy but a powerful enough ally. Thing is, she's soon to step down and allow her son, Nicholi, to take over the family business. Though he is quite informed and decisive, he doesn't allow most to get close to him or to only do what's right for the family and what other's tell him to do. Not to mention, there's been a lot of attacks focused on his gang and now his family. With these recent activities, his mother assigns him a guard, to which he disapproves of immediatly. It'll take some time to warm up to him but you always need friends on the inside, right? Besides, when you join the family, You Stay With The Family.





	You Stay With The Family

**Author's Note:**

> One of the many stories I'm working on but felt it could do with being publish. Don't know how you even found this story, but thanks for reading. Input is humbly accepted.

In America, you might not see it, but there is always a higher power at work. Whether it be the government or paid off police, there’s always a bigger power in the back. Take the Vermeers Family for instance. An old family, started back when Lemisan Vermeers came to America from Russia and was married to Hilda Tennavin who was of french descent. Both came upon a ship that docked in New York, where they had a new start and built upon their family legacy. Doesn’t seem that important, does it? Well, when you consider that both of their names came from even further back dynasties and that their ‘new start’ was actually them building a mafia, it seems rather important. Their close friends soon became a group, then a large enough community, until it could be compared to an empire. Of course, when people hear the word ‘mafia’ they think guns, hookers, back alley deals. Not this family, or, well, not entirely. They had their often deals and smuggling from their lower parts but their name grew solely from their aid and hospitality. Those who saw them as friends could be sure to rely on them, but if you were their enemy...well, let’s just say, it’s worse than starting war with the americans. Hell, you’re basically asking war with Russia AND America. Every leader to the group has been strong willed and a symbol that truly represents the family. Oh, except for Nicholi. See, he’s next in line after his mother, Pennela “Penny” Vermeers, who’s trying to have him prepared and trained for when he becomes the head of the family. Problem is that he’s arrogant, sour, doesn’t trust anybody, and believes himself to be ready to take on the hardships-  
“Alright, I see you giggling. What did you write about me?” Nicholi could see both his sister’s heads shoot up from looking at their laptop screen, eyes wide with comedic surprise but their grins still stuck to their faces. Tammy, the twin with her red bangs over her eyes, clutched her chest. “Brother! You hurt me so! How dare you assume I write such profanities! I only write the highest of praise for my brother dearest!” She blinked innocently at him. The other twin, Sammy, who had no bangs, piped up “We definitely didn’t write how you’re basically the embodiment of a wooden wheel.” She smiled as her sister dropped her innocent act and looked at her twin. “You didn’t have to tell him, though. And besides, he’s actually more like a dead mouse.” Both girls look to him with serious looks, nodding with approval before bursting with laughter, picking up the laptop and running away.  
Nick shook his head and went back to looking at the recent messages from the gang. Strange, he thought, how much the twins looked like their mom, with their dark red hair, big brown eyes, and small circular face, yet they acted nowhere near like mom. His other sister, Charlotta, also looked like their mother except for her blue eyes and more pointed face. She at least acted like their mother and father, more stoic, more ladylike. Then there was Nicholi himself, who matched his mother’s looks, all except for his hair and eyes. Blonde-brown hair that reached his shoulders, currently in a loose knot on his head, and bright blue eyes with a slender body.  
He didn’t seem to match either of his parents when it came to personality. Yes, his mother taught him to care for the community and those in it, to keep a sort of balance but also to make sure people know not to get on their bad side like her, but other than that, he didn’t have any other similarities. His mother was kind but terrifying, relentless but calm, and his father had been more aggressive and a mere presence. Nick had tried everything to be like his dad, but even his mom told him that would get him killed one day. So, following his mother’s rules, he tried to be like her since she usually seemed to be the one in control. Of course, that didn’t help much in his case of just having a life.  
If anything, his sisters probably found better words to describe him than he could. On the outside, he was a stone, showing only his anger to things that upset him (which was most of the time), and gave only the smallest of input, a little wary that his mother might think he was challenging her. He focused more on his community, on all deals that were run by him and his mother, every threat that was sent their way, every rumor that could lead to something big or something bad. He let his breath, which he’d been holding, out as he checked on a new notification from his friend, Layla. Recent attacks on his own gang, huh? And no mark left saying if he owed anything or who they pissed off.  
That’s not a first. After a few quick messages, giving a warning, he put his phone away and looked up to see his mother walk in and smile. “Morning Ni-ni. How’d you sleep?” He ignored his mother’s nickname for him and gave a small smile. “It was fine. It’s not like the meeting this afternoon kept me up. I just have to convince them to agree with us. Simple.” His mother shot him a look that said We both know you’re good at convincing people, but bad with people. He shook his head before grabbing the bowl of cantaloup and eating a few. His mother stopped him and put her hands on either side of his face, staring him in the eye, as if searching for something. He moved from her hands, saying “Mom, I’m serious, it’s going to be fine.” ~

~” ‘Don’t worry, mom, it’s going to be fine! It’s gonna be great! Let me just try to fight a bank representative real quick to get my point through!’ “ Tammy said as an impersonation of her brother, before bursting into laughter with Sammy. They went silent immediately, though, when their mother glared at them. She turned back around to look at Nick, who was avoiding her eye. “So?” Nick didn’t say anything but continued to stare out the car window. “Nicholi Vermeers, you want to explain yourself?” He finally turned to look at her, her face being more disapproving than angry.  
“They wanted more than what we were offering them, trying to scam us. I had to-” He said but was cut off. “That is no excuse for trying to punch Mr. Welsh!” “He was smirking!” “And?!” “He was taking me as a joke!” His anger was rising again, infuriated at the thought. His mother sighed, rubbing her eyes. “Ok, but then you know how to handle that in the correct way. We have many connections with that bank, we don’t need to make them sour with us.” He stared at her, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. “Mom, I was trying to stand up for myself in front of that pompous-”  
Whatever he was, it didn’t leave Nick’s lips. In the seconds passing, It was normal, calm, but then the car was flipping, glass shattering into Nick’s and his mother’s lap. When he opened his eyes, he was upside down, his seatbelt the only thing holding him up. Across from him, his mother had already cut the seatbelt, her eyes wide as she looked at him. All noises were dulled as he shook his head to clear it. His mother was saying something, ‘seatbelt’ it looked like. He unstrapped himself and fell to the ground.  
He struggled up, head pounding, as he saw his mother trying to untangle Sammy, who had tears streaks up her forehead and into her hair. Next to her, Tammy’s eyes were closed, her arms dangling above her. Nick went to her and first placed his fingers to her neck, finding her heart still beating. A sigh of relief, before he started to pull her seatbelt off. She fell into his lap where he turned her upright. A muffled shattering hit his ears as he turned to see his mother kicking out the rest of the window and pulled herself and Sammy out.  
He moved over to his mother and handed Tammy over to them before pulling himself out. The street was wrecked, the road having been destroyed with the car by whatever had hit them. His mother was already up and running, Sam holding onto her. He started to follow when he saw a person, hiding behind one of the cars pointing a gun at his family. He reached for the pistol he had holstered at his side, took aim, and fired. Of course, it missed but made the person drop to avoid being hit.  
He turned to see his mother and sisters gone and started in the direction they had gone. A few shots were fired down upon as he was looking for them, making him throw his hands over his head and drop his gun. He tried to move to the side of the street, but from an alley up ahead, a man stepped out, looked around and, when spotting Nick, lifted his gun. Nick knew he would be shot, his senses were jumbled and all he could do was raise his hands. It also didn’t help that, at that moment, his vision was obscured as he was pushed to the ground. He looked up to see a dark man’s face scrunched up as he rolled off of him. He sat up and looked at the man, who was now clutching his side, where he had been shot.  
Nick was confused as he looked at the man, but didn’t ponder too long as he heard muffled shouting. The bigger guy stood up and started to push Nick to another alley. The man’s breathing was hitched and he seemed to be struggling to keep his eyes open. Nick hesitated but grabbed the man’s arm and threw it over his shoulder, throwing the man’s weight onto his. Holy crap, this guy was huge. Nick started off down the alley and went through multiple backways, trying to get enough distance between them and the attackers. He could feel the man starting to give out, stumbling. Finally, he could see it, a bar that was set up as one of their safe houses.  
He hobbled his way over to the back, where he could see some of his buddies who were taking a smoke. He opened his mouth and tried to yell but he couldn’t tell if he even said anything. Lucky for him, it did seem like he did as the two men looked over, and jumped with surprise, dropping their cigarettes and running over to them. One took the big guy and the other was talking asking what happened, but Nick shook his head, lifting his hand to his ear. It felt warm and sticky. He pulled his hand back to see that there was blood. His men pulled him into the bar and started getting the attention of the rest of the gang.~

~After awhile, he could hear from one of his ears while the other one was being patched up and cleaned. The group went to check out the chaos and the attacked area. He had been able to get into contact with his mother, who informed him that everyone was ok and that they had made it to another safe house. It took longer, though, to make sure the coast was clear and they were secured a ride home. Nick had insisted the passed out stranger come with him as well since he had a few questions for him. When finally home, his mother found him first and held him in a tight hug.  
She told him that Tammy had simply fallen unconscious in the car when they were hit and Sammy was now looking after her. As for who hit them, she didn’t know. She was also a little surprised to see Nick pulling the stranger up and half-carry him in. Nick explained to her how the man had gotten in the way of a shot that had been meant for him, and how he either wanted answers or to repay him. They set the man up in one of the open guest rooms and had one of the guards stand at the door. He didn’t go to the man’s room straight away, but instead to his sisters’s room. Tammy was sitting up, talking to Sammy and as soon as Nick walked in, was hugged by Sammy.  
He made his way over and gave a careful hug to Tammy before pulling up a spare chair. “How you doing, kid?” Tammy narrowed her eyes, saying “You don’t know what I’ve been through, buckoo. I’ve been suffering for 20 days and 20 nights. I’ve seen the ends of the earth and I’ve fought off death. I CONQUERED EVERY MORTAL WHO DARED TO GET IN MY-” “Yeah, I don't think so.” Tammy gave a pout and rolled her eyes. “Can’t let a girl have her fun, huh? Whatever will Cheyenne do for fun?” Both girls giggled before Sammy turned to Nick. “So who’s the stranger down the hall?” He shrugged. “No clue. Someone who thought I was worth saving, though.”  
“Yeah what a surprise!” Tammy said sarcastically, chuckling but Sam simply looked at him. “Yeah you are.” She was staring so tensley at him, making him turn away. She always made it seem like she was looking through him, like an x-ray. Instead, he got up suddenly and said “I have to go check on him, actually.” Sam stood as well. “I’ll come too!” She started to move after him but he held up his hand. “Absolutely not. I don’t know if he’s dangerous yet.” She looked him in the eye and simply went under him to the door before he could stop her again.  
He gave an impatient sigh and went after her, going to the door she just closed. Nick gave the guard a look and the man simply shrugged, letting Nick go in as well. Inside, Nick saw, to his horror, Sam looking at the guy, a dark skinned man with black stubble on his head and around his mouth, who seemed to be sleeping, and then turning to look through his jacket. Nick strode over and pulled her hands away, glaring at her while trying not to speak. She simply looked at him before looking at her hands, making Nick get another little shock of horror, and saw that she had the man’s wallet. “Sam, the hell!” He whispered but she simply opened it, looking through it, mumbling while she read.  
“Dante Kestagarde, male, 26, from Bayeux, Normandy, brown eyes, height 6’5”, blood donor card.” Her eyebrows went up. “Retired military service.” She looked up at Nick, but he only shook his head and took back the wallet, setting it back on the guy’s jacket. He then pushed her towards the door and set her outside while she tried to quietly argue with him. The door clicked closed and it was finally silent. Well, all except for- “You ok?” Nick whipped around to look at the bed where the man’s eyes were open and looking at him.

Dante never expected to find trouble. Actually, it seemed like trouble always found him. Honorable discharge, they said. Just because he had thrown himself head first into the battle fray, trying to help the dumbass recruits that thought they could stand a chance against the enemy. Half of them were slaughtered, the other’s scared shitless and ending with Dante having his right arm locking up on itself. It wouldn’t move, all he could feel was the weight of it at his shoulder. Immobile, they said, unable to move it ever again. And like that, they dropped him. Luckly, he knew someone that was able to make him a sleeve of sorts. Yeah it hurt like hell when Gabriel installed it, having pins stick through his skin into the bones, but it allowed him to slowly work with his arm again.  
Of course, at the time, he thought it pointless, since he was jobless and had nothing else to go on. It was actually Gabriel’s sister that came up with the idea of going to New York. A place like that must have people who are in need of assistance in all sorts of matters, and seeing as Dante was tall, tough, and actually had been to college, it wouldn’t be that hard. But he also brought up to her that, though that might be true, who would want a half-disabled vet working for them? Still, he went. He was actually just leaving another shop that denied him work when it happened. A boom, one he was all too familiar with. What compelled him to run to the noise, he had no idea. But god bless if he wasn’t about to let another person die while he was able to help them.  
A few streets over, it seemed someone had set off a bomb. The pavement destroyed, cars flipped, and men in gear ran around and shot at several of the cars. They didn’t seem to be aiming for any civilians but instead fired upon what seemed to be officially dressed guards. Both sides seemed to be taking heavy loss, but Dante had turned his attention to a few stragglers. He rushed over and wrapped his arm around the man’s shoulder and pushed him forward to one of the stores that seemed unharmed. He went back and saw a woman carrying a young girl in her arms, another one clinging to her elbow. He got over to them, holding his hands up to show he meant no harm and, seeing as he didn’t want to direct any unwanted attention to them, simply motioned for them to move to the building.  
The mother nodded and pulled her child with her, but as soon as she reached the building, she turned and looked worried and horrified. She started off back towards the street but Dante stopped her. She over the noise and all he could make out was ‘my son’. He nodded and pushed her back before rushing to the street. It had gone silent, save for the shooting that continued on down the street. There, in the street, was a young man, who was hobbling along the street towards an alley. At that same moment, Dante saw a man coming from another side alley, carrying a gun, and the man seemed on the hunt.  
He didn’t know what else to do, so he ran, ran to get to the kid before the other had noticed him. He watched, as if in slow motion, as the armed man spotted the injured one and raised his gun. The other could only raise his hands. Dante threw himself in front of him, pushing him to the ground, but could feel the pain sear up in his side. Funny, he thought, how his only thoughts were about if the kid was ok and if he was crushing him. He rolled off him and could feel the blood on his fingers, but he looked to the boy, blood dripping from his forehead and ear. He looked confused.  
Then there were more shots and shouting and Dante knew they needed to move. Standing he pushed the boy towards the side streets and down the alley. It was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open but he felt his right arm lifted and put on the other’s shoulders. He was trying to stay up for this kid, but he was collapsing. It wasn’t like he expected to get shot today. Add that to having not eaten today completed the whole disaster. The boy carried him to the side of a bar where two men were smoking and yelled for them. They jumped and rushed over, right as Dante’s body decided to give out.~

~He woke up, confused and dazed, wondering why everything was dim and why he felt so comfortable, save for his arm and side. After a bit, he realized he was in a bed in a well kept room, his jacket and boots discarded on a chair. He did a mental check on himself, making sure his head, arms, chest, and legs were all still good and in working condition. A noise broke his thoughts and he turned to see the boy that he had tried to protect closing the door on someone. He couldn’t help himself, speaking up in a hoarse voice “You ok?” The boy turned to face him, looking surprised, and Dante couldn’t help himself but examine the person in front of him.  
Not so much as a boy, but he was young. Brunette hair that came to his shoulders, dull blue eyes, and an angular but smooth face. “Sorry?” Surprisingly, he didn’t have a new yorker’s accent but more of a lighter Russain. Dante nodded at him. “I was just asking if you were ok.” The younger man blinked and simply said “Oh, yeah. I’m fine, thanks for…” He trailed off, and instead walked over and crossed his arms. He’s defensive, thought Dante, watching him. 

Yeah, Nick had no idea who he was and the stranger saved his life, but he was still suspicious of everyone. “I have a few questions, if you don’t mind.” The other man simply shrugged and smiled. Who smiles when they don’t even know where they are? Nick shook his head in disbelief. “What’s your name?” “Dante. Dante Kestagarde.” He seemed to move his right arm, but flinched. He tired again and this time it lifted up, but it moved rigidly. He held his hand up for a handshake and Nick took it hesitantly. His hand seemed stiff, only closing ever so slightly over his own. They let go and Dante’s arm dropped to his side. He still smiled. “Why did you protect me?” His smile was wiped off his face and replaced with just a surprised look. “Why wouldn’t I? You were going to get shot and it might not seem like it but I’ve been shot enough times to get used to it.”  
Nick looked at the man skeptically. “You don’t even know who I am.” “Do I have to? A life is a life.” He couldn’t stand him, this man’s relaxed, calm nature. He seemed to not even care if he saved an innocent bystander or psychopath. Nick opened his mouth but was interrupted as the door opened, this time his mother stepping in, along with her two guards following behind her. She gave a simple smile to Dante before looking at her son. “Nicholi, how’s our guest?” He couldn’t help himself and looked at the man in question, who simply raised his eyebrows. “He’s fine, I was just asking some questions.”  
“Hm,” she said and she pulled a chair over to the side of the bed. She smiled again, at Nick this time. “Could you give us a minute, Nicholi?” He wanted to refuse but saw the look in his mother’s eyes, saying that this was a needed conversation. He gave one last look at Dante before stepping out of the room, only to be followed by the guards who were also waved out of the room. Nick wanted to stay, to at least see what would happen, instead he caught sight of his other sister, Charlotta, who had her eyebrows raised behind her silver glasses. Better to explain things to her than have the twins make it out into a nuclear war.

Dante could see just from how this woman held herself that she was not someone to trifle with. A soft smile was on her face but her eyes radiated power. He expected coldness but instead found a slight warmth coming from them. She had waved her men out of the room and, once the door was closed, relaxed in the chair. “So Mr. Kestagarde, I have to say, I am very impressed with your actions and what you’ve done for my family. If it wasn’t for you, I would’ve lost my son.” The smile fell from her face and she seemed to think about what might’ve happened. Dante gave her a reassuring smile and said “Not a problem, ma’am. I’ve seen enough violence for a lifetime. I rather not see it acted out on a civilian.”  
At that, her smile came back, wamer, but there was still something there. She pulled out her phone and started to slowly swipe it, looking at something. “My thanks to you, sir. Another thing I’d like to bring up is that, with my line of work, I have to also research those who come into contact with my family or I. Tell me, do you know who I am?” She smiled at him, giving him a minute. He shook his head. “Can’t say I do, ma’am. Though, you seem like a rather important person.” “That is true,” she went back to her phone and stopped scrolling to read something. “Let’s put it this way: depending on if you’re a friend of mine or enemy, I can either make your life peaceful and prosperous or a living hell.”  
She gave him a smile. “And from the looks of it, I could use someone such as yourself. Military trained, military discharged, FBI trained, previous work in being a bodyguard, people and status specialist, and works well in specialized situations and under pressure.” She looked to him and chuckled, Dante knowing his surprise showed on his face. “I guess I was right that you’re not someone to be messed with.” “Yes, you’d be correct on that assumption. However,” she sighed and finally put her phone down. “My son, Nicholi, is supposed to become the next in line for the family business. With current events happening, I can’t always be there and those that I would put as his guards are not trained and untrustworthy or are his friends and he rather not have them get hurt. Why am I telling you this? Because from all your records that, even with your training, you have yet to be hired anywhere. So,” the woman leaned forward, “I’d like to give you a job. If you agree to this, you’ll be part of this family, live here, and handsomely paid for. If not, I’ll have to ask you to leave and forget this place and every face you’ve ever seen here.”  
She sat back and waited for his answer, but he could only stare. Finally, he said “If you’ve read my report, then you know I’m crippled.” “And? It says you’re left handed and your right arm is crippled. Not only that, but you also are slowly regaining control over again through a medical sleeve.” She said it so simply, as if it was a fact that she could just push to the side. Dante took a moment. He was being offered work and a place to stay. From the sounds of it, he would just be guarding for this family. Though, from the way she spoke, it also seemed dangerous to be connected to this woman.  
But when has danger ever stopped him from doing something? He considered. After a while, he looked at her and returned the smile.

“Huh, that’s interesting.” Charlotta simply said, stirring the tea in her cup. She looked at Nick and gave him a once over before saying “I mean, from a distance, you probably look helpless.” Nick gave her a scathing look to which she simply sipped her tea. She sighed and said “Nick, just be thankful that the man decided to protect you. He could’ve ran for cover instead of covering you.” She suddenly put her cup down and looked over his head, making him turn around to see his mother, smiling and coming up to the counter with the twins in tow. She leaned against it and looked at them as Nick spoke up. “So what are we going to do with him?” She now just simply looked at Nick.  
“WE are welcoming a new member to the family. I’ve just hired Mr. Kestagarde to be your bodyguard, Nick.” She stopped and smiled, but no one spoke. Instead, his sisters simply turned to him, watching his reaction. Of course, he was furious. He looked at his mother in disbelief, but she simply ignored it. “I understand you might have some reservations about it, Ni-ni, but he’s already protected you once.” “He got himself SHOT.” Nick emphasised, still looking at her. She shrugged and turned to the kitchen, beginning to gather things to start prepping dinner. He went around the other side of his mother. “Mom, I don’t need a bodyguard! I can protect myself just fine!”  
“Right, just like when you almost got shot yesterday, you had that under control?” She gave him a look. “Ok, but we were all surprised by that. We didn’t expect to get his in the middle of the day! I don’t need someone to babysit me!” His mother put down the pots she was pulling out and turned to put her hands on either side of his cheeks. “Nicholi, listen to me. I’ve never been afraid in my life. Up until you were born. When I saw your sister unconscious and you missing from my side, I panicked and didn’t know what to do. Whatever god there is heard my call and dropped that man there and he gave us a man willing to go and protect you. I’ve never been afraid but things that might involve any of you getting hurt make me terrified.”  
He could tell from her eyes that she meant it and his anger fell. He was still mad, but he couldn’t take it out on his mother. He put his hand up to hers and held them for a minute before moving them off his face. “Alright, alright. I’ll...try not to complain.” She smiled and patted his arm before turning to cook, humming. Nick, on the other hand, turned and walked past his sisters, one sipping her tea, the other two bursting with giggles over him having to be watched. Trust me, he thought, I would rather take being shot instead of this.


End file.
